


Heart's Price

by VoiDreamer



Series: Loyal Hearts [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Corpo Lifepath, Drama, Eventual Smut, Eventual sexy times, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Manipulation, May/December, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiDreamer/pseuds/VoiDreamer
Summary: “It’s not like the corp to make mistakes.” Valerie said quietly, studying him.“No. It is not.”Her eyes met his, and that’s when she knew what had happened. They both did.“How long have you been dodging this particular bullet?” She asked carefully.The look in his moon-pale eyes said it all.Valerie grimaced.“Fuck.”Goro and Valerie know that one weekend of passion does not make a relationship, but when the unthinkable happens, Arasaka provides an opportunity too good to pass up.But it has strings attached, the kind that will change the course of both of their lives.It will be up to Goro and Valerie to determine if a shared future is worth the risk, and if they can truly trust in a connection forged under such unusual circumstances.Sequel to Rewards for Loyalty.Pre-Game AU where Corpo V and Goro have met before.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V, Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V
Series: Loyal Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123403
Comments: 125
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies - I'm back with what is functionally Part 2 of the series. 
> 
> I've gotten a decent start on the outline so I figured I'd start sharing and we could go on another adventure together. 
> 
> This does still take place before the game, but will ultimately culminate in events that occur right at the start of Cyberpunk 2077. 
> 
> It's going to cover a number of years, but I hope that it sets the "stakes" for what will likely be a Book 3.
> 
> Note: While you do not need to have read Rewards for Loyalty, the detail and significance of the pendant are more fully explained in that fic, and I encourage you to reach it :) 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who had joined me so far - and for newcomers: welcome! I look forward to hearing from you.

Valerie thinks about him often. 

Tall, broad, with silvery eyes and a stubborn frown that she could tease into a small smile. The details have faded slightly with time, but the impression of him remains a constant. 

_ Goro.  _

She wonders what he’s doing, and if he’s well.

It has been a year since they last met, and life has continued on as it does. 

The pendant he gave her remains a tether across the ocean, a reminder of him always. 

Warm against her heart, she carries him with her, holding out for a day that she knows may never come. Time may eventually rob her of the willpower to see such things through; she is, and always has been, a bit of an impatient woman. 

Or perhaps it is that she will meet someone else who will touch her heart the way he did. She cannot truly imagine it, but then, before meeting Goro she had thought herself quite apart from such emotional depths. 

In meeting him, she learned that anything was possible, and very little was ever easy. 

Night City is not kind to dreamers, but Valerie has never minded the struggle. 

And so she lives, and works, and keeps her dream quietly to herself. 

  
  





Night City.

She is in the middle of a conference call the first time it happens. A slight chill against her skin, a whisper of cool metal on what otherwise had been a source of warmth. It is the most subtle of things, but she feels it as surely as if ice had frozen itself like a collar around her throat. 

The pendant resting against her heart has cooled. And the implication is unthinkable, unfathomable. 

She recognizes the feeling that rises in her like the tide. Terror. 

It’s the sort of thing you never forget, not truly. 

She’s felt it only once before. 

_ Her parents...and now… _

Her heart shudders. 

“Valerie?” 

Looking up from her presentation, she blinks rapidly to find the room of agents staring at her. 

The necklace warms suddenly, and she releases the breath she’s been holding, the flood of relief so acute as to be almost dizzying. Pressing her fingertips to the table’s cool metal surface she strives to ground herself in the moment, in the tactile. 

“Apologies. Was there a question, agent?” She asks, “Otherwise I will continue.” 

“No, please go ahead.” 

And so she does, running through the rest of the mission spec with a poise she does not feel. The limits of her control are tested when, ten minutes after the meeting ends, the necklace goes cold one more. 

Swallowing down the wave of panic, she forced herself to head to her terminal. There is more than enough to keep her busy, to keep her  _ focused _ . But as the hours begin to tick by, she grows only increasingly more anxious as the necklace shifts through shades of warm and cool. 

When it remains cold for well over an hour, she finds herself at the very end of her tether. 

Because she  _ refuses to  _ think of him that way, will not imagine what might be happening and wonder what she could be doing to change it. 

_ She will not.  _

Just like she cannot bear to think his name for fear of completely unravelling. 

She barely makes it to the privacy of a bathroom before her trembling forces her to her knees, the contents of her stomach finding their way into the serene porcelain waiting for her in the stall. 

Breathing hard, she tries to manage the spike in panic, reminding herself of where she is. She cannot afford such a show of weakness, not now, not  _ ever _ . She had dealt with personal devastation before, she would get through this. 

_ Somehow _ . 

Forcing her breathing to slow, shutting her eyes to allow a greater level of focus, she inhales through her nose, exhaling through her mouth. It’s hard, her lungs burn, her eyes burn, but she pushes against them both. 

Inhale. Exhale. 

Inhale. Exhale. 

Again and again, until her breathing is a smooth and unbroken stream and control is once more within reach. 

She isn’t one to take chances though, and with only the slightest twinge of guilt, she issues a manual override of her biomon to administer a dose of tranquilizer. The drugs will show up in her next medical report, but the behavior is so common in her department that anything under a particular volume is simply accepted as part of one's stress management. 

Feeling her heartbeat ease some of its frantic beating, Valerie steps out of the room just in time to get the news bulletin from the Tokyo office. 

She knows even without reading the headline that it will be woefully short on details. But she opens it anyway, devouring the meager details and logging into the corporate network to see if additional information is available to those with her particular clearance level. 

Jenkins, it seems, is of the same mind and his call comes through a minute later.

“Valerie, I needed you in here ten minutes ago.” He’s angry, the words terse, “Department has been put on notice by the Tokyo office regarding the...news.” 

“I’m on my way. Any idea why are we getting this now? We’re usually looped in before they circulate these things internally.” 

Jenkins shakes his head, taking a long drag of cigarette, “Whatever happened in Tokyo screwed up comms for a while, so we’re all playing catch up.” 

The words strengthen her resolve. Feelings deadened by the drugs, it gives her the space to focus, to hone her attention to the task at hand. 

“I’ll be there in two, I’ll pull prelim reports from the home office so we can have a look. You have Whitney and Lennox dialed in or should I?” 

“I’ll have them looped in by the time you arrive.” 

And so the chaos of the day turns into the dark of night, the light in office unmoved by the passage of time. 

She’s still in the office early the next morning, running on adrenaline and the knowledge that they were close to locating the culprits. Arasaka’s departments hunted like a wolf pack, each one driving from their angle to whittle down suspects, focus the details and triangulate the weakest link to attack. 

In the next few hours, they would have their target. Once security confirmed the last few details there would be no question of next steps. 

Valerie had already volunteered for the wetwork. 

Knowing she would need to be ready when the call came in, Jenkins had sent her home to get some sleep. Worn from the intensity of the investigation and feeling the effects of the emotional suppression, Valerie sat quietly in the AV watching the familiar buildings of Charter Hill come into focus. 

She felt scraped empty, like an eggshell with nothing inside. The fragility was unlike her, but after hours spent under the proverbial microscope she was too tired to stop the wave of emotion that rose in her breast. 

Touching the spot where her pendant hung, she choked as she watched the sunrise, unwilling to believe that  _ he  _ was no longer around to see it. 

_ Goro.  _

A single tear streaked down her cheek. 

And then, against all odds, against all sense, the pendant flared back to life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which doctors discuss their patient, an heiress determines the next steps in a master plan, and a busy woman is given an unusual offer with long-reaching effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the first chapter was overwhelming in the most wonderful way. Thank you all SO MUCH for your enthusiasm, your warmth and encouragement. 
> 
> We're going to be setting the stakes, and even take a small look behind the curtain at a certain Arasaka heiress, so let's dive into it!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much love,  
> Voi

2074

Arasaka Trauma Center

Tokyo

“We almost lost him last night.” 

The murmur of doctors is hushed, but there’s no mistaking the tension in the air.

“Is it any wonder? The damage was _catastrophic_ . Even redundant systems and reinforced organs can’t solve the problem of a near _beheading_.”

“But he did his job. How he managed to clear that room before-”

“Incredible, I know, and all the more reason for us to be vigilant. There are not many like him and Arasaka-sama has said that there will be consequences if we lose him.” 

“If he makes it through the next few days we’ve received approval to make additional modifications to amend structural weaknesses.” 

“The patient will need to approve the op before we’re legally allowed to begin.” 

“Did you not hear me? The request is coming from the top.”

“The approval still needs to be given.” 

The dissent is met with a pained silence. 

“Arasaka-sama is listed as next-of-kin.” The electronic beeping of machines continues as additional documentation is retrieved, referenced, “What he says, goes.” 

“As you say. We’ll contact Hanako-sama as well. She can pass notice to her father if she thinks it is appropriate.” 

“Very well. Make it so.” 

XX

Two Day Later. 

Arasaka Analytics Group. 

Tokyo. 

“The doctors tell me that he is stable, but my father is...displeased. We almost lost him.” The director sighed, “He has always had his favorites. It pains him that Takemura is still... _without an heir_.”

Pacing slowly back and forth as she continued her video conference with her senior lead, Hanako paused, “We’re certain there was no illegitimate child?” 

“The candidate has not fathered offspring since before taking his current post.” The analyst asserted, charting the data with a grim frown, “Given the fallout that occurred those years ago, the failure of it, we have monitored his response to the yearly health checks, but there’s been no notable change. 

The director remained stoic, “And what of our experiment?” 

“He’s been offered several options since last year, but there’s been no further interest. He has not actively sought service, nor even third party joy toys. It suggests he’s been celebate.” 

Pale blue eyes narrowed in concentration, “So the first one was unique.” 

“Program use is low, so the results are not conclusive, particularly when compared to benchmarks. However the data suggests there was meaningful change.“ Pulling up several other documents, the analyst paused, “Additional records show he asked to send something to her. Whatever connection was made during service is likely emotional as well as physical.”

“Can you pull up the match?” 

A photo of a young woman appeared on the screen a moment later. Studying her, the director realized that she never would have expected the man to have such taste.

Perhaps this truly was a matter of opposites attracting. Her father might have wanted to rely on more traditional matchmaking for his prized guard, but years without success had given her this opportunity. 

It was her job to see to the heart of the company, and those who served at that level in Arasaka were _meant_ to be paired. If she could facilitate such a match, it would prove once and for all that her division was truly extending the legacy of the company. 

“Do you think this ‘Valerie’ could be our tipping point on the topic?” The director asked, perusing the young woman’s bio and work commendations. 

The analyst nodded firmly, “Takemura-san has never truly been amenable to the idea, but perhaps by applying the pressure to the counterpoint you could make him reassess. If _she_ is the candidate, he may be more willing to offer himself rather than entertain her having other...suitors.” 

The logic was sound if vaguely archaic for what was meant to be a modern solution to the falling birthrates at the company. 

The director smiled, “You always know how to get the best performance out of our most cherished family members.” 

Gesturing to the photo, Hanako’s will and orders were absolute. 

“See to it that she is onboarded, sooner rather than later.”

  
  


XX

One Week Later. 

Arasaka Tower

Night City

The day certainly had not gone the way Valerie imagined it might. 

Indeed the week had passed in an awful eternal agony and her heart was so tender that she vacillated between anger and tears with uncomfortable frequency. Thankfully neither showed on her face, but the chaos beneath the surface was becoming distressingly familiar. 

The delay in mission deployment to Tokyo had just compounded matters and had meant she was, at least temporarily, denied the answers she sought. 

And so instead of wetwork, Valerie found herself up to her knees in the shit that Jenkin was only too happy to shovel her way. Field reports, agent debriefs, she had been on her way to another potentially painful meeting when her comms pinged and she was rerouted to a small room to meet with an Arasaka Services Representative. 

There was no such formal classification at Arasaka, and the meeting invite itself was lacking all detail, which made it suspicious in the extreme. 

Jenkins’ hurried reassurances that he would be able to cover for her in the other meeting just made her all the more wary of this inexplicable surprise. 

_Was she getting fired?_

Considering that she was on nothing short of a historic hot streak it seemed unlikely. But if she thought an explanation was going to help her understand things more clearly, she was sorely mistaken. 

“I’m sorry, I seem to have missed that last piece.” Valerie frowned as she tried for what felt like the third time to understand the subtlety of what was and was not being said, “Could I ask you to repeat yourself?” 

“Of course.” The woman sitting across from her, Yvonne, smiled pleasantly, her expression warm and friendly, open. None of the traits were synonymous with Arasaka which meant she was completely untrustable. 

“This is about the service I used a while ago?” Valerie prompted. 

“Indeed. Given your past interest in personal services, we wanted to query your experience and gauge interest in the follow-up program.” 

“There’s a follow-up?” 

“If things go well, then there usually is. But Arasaka is not one to rush things of this...particular nature.” 

Valerie nodded, not quite understanding, “Sure.” 

“This is why we are reaching out to you now. We wished to get your opinion of your original match - a Mr. Goro Takemura based out of the Tokyo office.” 

“I...enjoyed his company.” She responded lamely, torn between wanting to discuss, and trying to make sense of this conversation in the context of what was still all over the internal net. 

Something had endangered Goro’s life, so why was there a matchmaker shopping around? 

Anger and confusion warred beneath the mask of polite interest she wore on her face. 

“That is excellent news.” Yvonne nodded gamely, continuing on with blissful lack of awareness, “You are young, of course, but we wished to make this available to you because of your history with Mr. Takemura. These sorts of arrangements are meant to benefit all parties.”

“You keep saying ‘ _this_ ’ like I’m supposed to understand.” 

“Oh I see. It would appear you did not receive the informational mail. Let me send this to you now.” 

Valerie read the header of the mail and felt the room pitch to the side in her shock. 

“Family planning.” She spoke the words and heard them exit her mouth on a croak. 

Wincing, she tried again, “You’re talking about arranging a pregnancy?” 

“Indeed. Arasaka understands that this is a particularly large step, but there are significant cost benefits to choosing to have a child within the company, not the least of which is that your housing and salary would be adjusted accordingly. Childcare would also be offered once parental leave had completed.” 

“I didn’t realize parental leave was still a thing.” Valerie admitted, having heard more than a few coworkers mutter about shifting benefits. 

Yvonned glowed, “I am happy to report that this partnership qualifies for maximum parental leave.”

“Oh. Great.” Given _that_ particular insight, Valerie was starting to wonder about the specifics of Goro’s role. 

“Isn’t it?” The cheery representative was only too happy to continue on, “I should also mention that due to the...rigors of Mr. Takemura’s role within the company, your decision to partner with him would come with access to Arasaka’s remote work agreement. You would keep your job within CounterIntelligence, but the expectation is that you would be working out of our Tokyo office. ” 

“This is...a lot.” Valerie blinked slowly, feeling dazed at the volume of information getting pushed in her direction. “When do you need a decision?” 

“The earlier the better.”

“And what happens if I say ‘No’ to the offer?” Valerie asked. 

“Then the arrangement will be passed on to the next viable candidate until a match has been made. My understanding is that Mr. Takemura represents a very prestigious place in the company so this pool has been restricted. Once you choose to remove yourself there will be no options to rejoin at a later date.” 

“I see. Alright, give me a day? I’ll follow-up tomorrow.” 

Yvonne smiled widely, “I look forward to hearing from you.” 

XX

Later that night, Valerie finds herself alone at her condo, gazing at the city with sightless eyes; a whiskey, good stuff but not quite Hatozaki, hangs from between her fingers. 

She’s finished reading the documentation, poring over the details in her usual way. It’s easier to understand this time around, but the offer comes with all sorts of strings, and even the ones she can see are complicated enough to make her pause.

The mention of an operation to get an additional memory core partition in particular makes her wonder. Most employees get one made when they start, it is standard company policy. This is not that. And for whatever reason the legal framework of the arrangement makes sure to mention it deliberately. 

Likely it's not truly illegal, just borderline immoral. 

Absently sipping from her glass, she sighs guiltily. 

At least she knows what she’ll be getting into when she accepts. 

She curses, taking another _longer_ sip. 

_If_ she accepts.

Yvonne had been right, she was still young and, given her career aspirations, another ten years could have easily passed before she entertained the thought of either a partner or a child. Valerie wasn’t sure that she could take a page from Saburo Arasaka’s book and wait until she was sixty, but in a world where technology was there to provide, the ticking of her biological clock was still relatively quiet. 

In truth, it is not the thought of impending motherhood that makes her pause, so much as the thought of Goro. 

There’s no sense in pretending that she wouldn’t be thrilled to see him again, but the cost is high. The question was, if she turned it down, would the freedom to choose her own future be worth the price? 

Would that freedom taste as sweet if he was not part of it and could never be? 

Denying the offer would deny Goro’s permanent presence in her life. Some other woman would take her place in his bed, having his children and maybe even loving him. 

Touching her pendant with fingertips, Valerie winces. 

Could she agree to have his child if just to know she would have that opportunity? To be that woman? 

It sounds foolish, illogical to the extreme. 

It also sounds more appealing the longer she mulls it over. 

_Fuck._

Draining the last of her glass, Valerie glances around for some sort of sign. She wants to talk to someone who will give it to her straight, someone she knows won’t bullshit her to get ahead.

There’s really only one person in all of Night City she can trust with this.

He answers at the first ring. 

“Hey chica, it’s been a while.” 

“Hey yourself, Jack.” Despite the pressing considerations, she’s happy to see him. 

Jackie Welles is as close to a choom as she has. Thrown together by circumstance, they had become fast friends after a particularly harrowing operation at the Mexican border. His optimism, loyalty and habit for sharing the unvarnished truth meant that, at least by Valerie’s estimation, he was worth more than all the eddies in her bank account. 

“How’s life?” She asks, “You made a move on that cute shop owner in Watson?” 

“Aha, you mean Misty?” He rubs the back of his neck.

“Don’t be a gonk, we both know I mean Misty.” She grins, as she settles more deeply into her couch, “You finally ask her on a date?” 

“Well, I went by the other day and she was getting chatted up by this other guy.” 

“Really?” 

“It wasn’t the one time either. I went back a few times and he was still hanging around. She’s real cute, right? So I figure he’s her new guy.” 

Jackie was never a man lacking in confidence, and so his excuse rings hollow. She doesn’t quite think he’s lying to her, but something else is going on. 

“Jack, you’re a hardass out of Heywood.” She’s never seen him this way, uncertainty does not suit him in the slightest, “How is this random putting you off chatting with Misty?

When he says nothing, she presses further. 

“Is that really the issue here?”

“Of course it is. You gotta respect a lady’s choice.” He responded hotly, not used to her poking so insistently. Usually he’s the one needling her. 

“She hasn’t _chosen_ anyone.” Valerie points out, finding that the stubbornness is a natural counter to her friend’s bullishness, “This is just you speculating. Are you just scared to finally admit you like her?” 

“You have a hard day at work or somethin’?” He asks, brows rising at her tractics. 

Valerie sighs. 

“I just care about you, choom. You’ve liked her for ages. If you never tell her, then how’s she supposed to know? She reads tarot cards, not the minds of men.” 

“What if she turns me down?” 

“Then she does and you both move on. But if you _don’t_ make a move, then we both know how it ends. So the question really is, how valuable is this opportunity to you? Do you risk missing out on the rest of your life?” 

The line goes silent, but she can still see him and the quiet thoughtfulness that has fallen across his face. 

“You know, for a woman who doesn’t care much for relationships, you’re not half bad at giving advice.” 

“Gee thanks.” She grins, “I suppose this is that part where I spill that I’m speaking from experience.” 

“Oh, no kidding? Want to chat about it?” 

Laughing, she shakes her head. 

“Not even a little. We were talking about you and Misty. We can chat about me and my...Mr. Misty when you’ve closed the deal.” 

“Is that why you called?” Jackie asked. 

“Yeah,” Valerie nodded, purposefully dodging his question, “So it sounds like we both just need to shut-up and take my advice.” 

Jackie laughed, “Yeah yeah. Talk to you later, chica. Was good to hear from ya’.”

“Have a good one, Jack. See you around.”

The next morning she calls Yvonne. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I'm just as impatient to share with all of you - as you are all so excited to read :P
> 
> I swear my original plan was to wait until the weekend, but I've been able to keep up a decent pace, and I figured getting it out a bit early wouldn't hurt. 
> 
> Thank you again EVERYONE for your continue support, enthusiasm and kindness. I'll be following-up across these two fics to write you all back. But I really do read each one, and I am so so thankful to enjoy this journey with you. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy <3  
> ~Voi

2074

Arasaka Trauma Center

Tokyo

It’s been almost one week since the unexpected chaos of the Arasaka Research Conference. 

An internal corporate event meant to foster growth and the sharing of ideas, Goro had been escorting one of Arasaka-sama’s more important guests when the chaos had erupted. An explosion had ripped through the large space, forcing dust into the air and obstructing sightlines.

But the worst of it had come on the heels of that entry. 

Armed assailants, they wore no insignias, but their intent was obvious. 

He had managed to get his charge to safety before returning to the scene, finding that those who had remained behind had become targets for what was clearly a trained hit squad. 

He remembers little peripheral detail after that. Instinct and the usual cocktail of drugs had flooded his system, each one carefully dosed to aid in focus, the managing of adrenaline levels and reaction time.

They did their job to keep him alive in the moment-to-moment combat.

There had been blood, perhaps even pain when death had taken its due, but Goro was not among the bodies. 

He regained true consciousness only about three days ago, finding himself in a private room on one of the quieter floors. He recognized the space, but there was little solace to be found in the familiarity. 

One of Arasaka’s top researchers had disappeared in the chaos of that day, and the responsibility of such a disappearance had been laid at  _ his _ feet. Arasaka-sama had called to make his displeasure known, and Goro could find no fault in the scathing rebuke he had received. 

He might not have known the specifics of Anders Hellman’s project, but the man’s disappearance seemed to bother his master a great deal, and that was all Goro needed to know. He would remedy his error as soon as he was able, provided that Arasaka-sama was not so disgusted as to release him from service. 

A wave of shame rippled through him at the thought, followed swiftly by the firm resolution to accept the weight of his failure, to rededicate himself to Arasaka-sama and the corp. 

Trying to shift in his bed, Goro found that the weight of his new cyberware still bothered him, the pull of gravity on his body different than it had been before. The new chrome was an improvement, an initial trial the day before had shown him the benefits, but they kept him purposely hobbled now to allow what remained of his organic form, time to adapt to the numerous improvements.

His daily dosing of genetic therapy had also been adjusted, and so he often found himself drifting in and out of sleep, caught between memory, thought, and dreams. 

And when he dreamed, he thought of  _ her _ .

The touch of her hand, the brightness of her laughter, the warmth of her beside him, she came to him in vivid details. He would wake to find his body, his heart, aching. 

_ Valerie _ . 

Outside, the trees were beginning to change color once more, from green to gold. But it was the sight of those crimson leaves that moved him most of all. 

Watching from his window had become one of the few things he could manage while he recovered. And when the nurses came to visit him, to offer him a meal or temporarily activate his cyberware for therapy, they often found him with his eyes trained on the world below. 

That afternoon, the muffled click of heels heralded the nurse’s arrival. Crisp and clear, Goro couldn’t muster the energy to greet her when the door slid open and she took another several steps into his room. 

Content to let the woman do what she would, when a gentle hand touched the inside of his wrist, brushed the tips of his fingertips in a way that was familiar rather than clinical, his startled eyes turned to identify the woman at his side. 

Wearing a skintight techsuit and tactical vest in unrelieved black, the visor she wore obscured her identity as well as any affiliation. Dressed for wetwork rather than caretaking, she should have been a threat. 

But he knew her. 

The revelation lodged so painfully in his throat that for a moment he couldn’t speak. 

Somehow, someway, she was here. 

“Valerie?” 

He straightened in bed, feeling the world swim when her lips curved into that familiar teasing smile 

“Miss me, Goro?” 

She asked, voice soft and husky, warm with pleasure. 

Sliding the glasses from her eyes and tugging off her slick black hood, it was then that he truly managed a good look at her. She was largely unchanged, beautiful as ever, with that air of irreverence that had always intrigued him.

Her presence in Tokyo was clearly no social call, and by the bandaged upper arm it seemed her business was very nearly concluded. That no one had bothered to remove the pistol strapped to her thigh told him more about her job than he had otherwise gathered during their last meeting almost a year ago. 

“What are you doing here?” He wondered aloud. 

“Visiting you. I heard you decided to take on a room full of assassins by yourself.” She scanned him as she spoke, her hands curling carefully around the rail of his bed, “You don’t look half bad for a corpse.”

He tried not to smile, “You certainly know how to charm a man.” 

“Don’t I?” But her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, and he lifted his hand to brush his fingertips against her own in an echo of her own gesture. She swallowed hard but didn’t move away, returning his touch with a lover’s tenderness. 

“I heard you were the last one standing.” She said softly. 

He didn’t say anything, but she could read the question in his eyes, answered it as succinctly as she could. 

“I volunteered for cross-team maneuvers once we located the guilty party. As fate would have it, I found your name on their shit list.”

She shook her head, a rueful smile dancing on her lips, “You were flagged as “Very Dangerous” with the recommendation to use lethal force to dispatch you. It seems they underestimated you anyway.” 

Goro laughed roughly, “Small victories. But do not think I missed that you avoided my question.” 

Hands settling on her hips, her expression brightens, “Haven’t you heard? I'm entertaining the thought of motherhood with a certain someone. I’m here for introductory classes, the first one is in twenty minutes.” 

He’s not quite sure he completely follows her, but the jagged edge of pain that blooms in his chest suggests he understands well enough. 

Still, there’s a disconnect between word and deed, and he gestures to her tactical get-up with no small amount of confusion.

“Ah, well...I have a maternity clause that says I don’t get to do this sort of fun stuff until a year after the kid is born, so I’ve got to chase the adrenaline high while I still can.” 

If his throat had not tightened in sudden emotion Goro thought he might have laughed. She seems to understand that something isn’t quite right, so she pauses. 

“You want to chat about this?” She gestures vaguely, “ _ All  _ of this.” 

“Will you have the time?” He asked with a frown. 

“Of course.” She mirrors his stern expression, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“The doctors have said I need bed rest for another week at minimum.” 

She brightens, “Even better. I’ll know where to find you.” 

Before she leaves she pauses, flinging her number to him with a wink, “Just in case you get lonely.”

He does not manage a laugh, but in the face of her unique charms it’s impossible not to smile.

“Minx.” 

XX

Goro finds that he cannot quite settle back into his reflective peacefulness after Valerie departs.

It’s been over a year since he had seen her, and the shock of her presence back in his life is matched only by the revelation that such circumstances will be painfully short lived. 

Such things had always been a possibility, a probability, but now it seemed it would be fact. 

Chastising himself, for the mournful mood that was quickly overtaking him, he closed his eyes, striving for a tranquility that seemed frustratingly out of reach. But he was a stubborn man, headstrong in his own way, and so he folded his hands in his lap and waited.

It was hard to do, but not impossible. 

Counting his breaths, he sought the quiet at the eye of the storm. 

In the end, he found what he was looking for. 

And in that place of centering, of quiet, he revisited their brief exchange. 

Now he could appreciate the smile on her lips, the warmth of her expression when she visited. It was easier to acknowledge that she too seemed to remember their bond with fondness. She had cared enough to visit, and there were precious few of  _ those  _ sorts of people left in his life. 

He found that her presence at his bedside had been a comfort, regardless of the revelations. 

Goro could not find fault in her for having found another. They had been honest with one another, in word and deed. They had made no promises, and she had broken no vow. 

Their attraction had been unique, seemingly impossible. 

And so he could only wish the best for her, even if that meant he had no part to play in it. 

As he lay in bed, watching the afternoon fade into the softness of early evening, Goro was struck by another, perhaps even more potent thought. 

_ Valerie had truly found someone to make her happy _ .

The woman he had met at that bar had seemed years away from entertaining the sort of quiet family life he imagined she was contemplating now. He doubted that any man could truly settle her, but perhaps instead she had found someone capable of keeping pace. 

The sentiment brought him peace and pain in equal measure. 

Experience had taught him that time would soften the sting even if could never truly erase it. But that was how one grew, made stronger by the paths both taken and left behind. 

It was a stunning disappointment to learn that Valerie would not be part of his life for much longer. But he knew he would cherish their time always, and her happiness would make his own recovery that much easier. 

He had just resolved to enjoy what time was remaining when a different woman strode through the doorway of his hospital room. Slender and elegant, Hanako Arasaka did not usually leave the family compound, but here she was at the foot of his bed.

Goro could not begin to imagine why.

Straightening as he could in his hospital bed, he tilted his head respectfully when the limitations of his body prevented him from moving further. 

“Hanako-sama.” 

“Please, do not strain yourself, Takemura.” The woman waved him back, “I am here on a somewhat unusual request, and I require your attention.” 

It sounded serious.

“I was told a Ms. Valerie from Night City visited you not so long ago.” It was a statement rather than a question so he remained silent, but Goro inclined his head slightly to indicate its accuracy. 

“She was here by invitation of Arasaka’s Personal Services division to match with one of our Tokyo operatives. However it seems that there was a...miscommunication at her onboarding. At its discovery Ms. V was understandably distressed.” 

The thought of Valerie in such a state was such a foreign concept that Goro felt his stomach clench in concern.

Her eyes fixed on him with interest, “Did she say anything to you?” 

“No, Hanako-sama. But I believe she was on her way to the introduction when we talked. So it is likely she had not yet discovered whatever the inconsistency was.” 

“You could be right.” The graceful woman strode to the window, “It is a shame to have made such a mistake. She is one of our best candidates and this experience has not been a pleasant one for her.” 

“Valerie is a capable woman.” Goro said quietly.

“I am sure. But this error is not so easily dismissed, nothing so personal ever is.” 

Hanako glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and for a brief, breathless moment, he wondered if she knew. About the necklace, about  _ them  _ and how they had once been.

“Will Valerie be alright?” He asked softly, unable to help himself. 

Pale blue eyes turned to gaze at him unblinkingly, “It seems the answer to  _ that  _ question hinges on a choice  _ you  _ must make.” 

His brow furrowed, and he was not able to hide his confusion. “Forgive me Hanako-sama, but I do not understand.” 

Instead of responding, Hanako passed over a tablet, letting him read the formal contract that had brought the young woman to Tokyo.

“I was supposed to be the father.” The words are spoken flatly, with the sort of stunned disbelief that far goes beyond simple shock. 

The knowledge recontextualized everything, the words she had said, the tenderness and gentle touches. 

The reason why she had looked so pleased to see him. 

Goro looked up to see Hanako’s eye bright with interest, but she remained entirely silent. 

“I will need to speak to her before I make any decision.” He said vaguely, barely even to manage a decent level of coherence over the cacophony of his own thoughts. 

Hanako smiled. 

“Of course. It will be arranged.” 

XX 

Valerie is brought by the room shortly after his dinner has been cleared away. 

The hour is late, and if it were not for the subject at hand Goro might have considered having the discussion the following day. Seeing Valerie walk into the room wearing something soft and almost shapeless, like a nightgown, makes him realize he should have expressed such sentiments sooner. 

“Were you sleeping?” He asks, concerned and more than a little dismayed. “They woke you?” 

She smiled wanly, “Something like that.” 

Before he could apologize, she shuffled to the window, glancing towards the city, unable to maintain eye contact, “There was something you wanted to discuss?” 

“I can wait until morning.” He offers into the silence, pained to see the weariness that was not there that afternoon. 

“Because you’re a patient man?” She tries to make it light, to tease, but there’s a jagged sort of crack in her carefree mask. She doesn’t turn quick enough to hide it and Goro is stunned to see the glassy sheen of tears in her eyes. 

“Valerie.” It’s hard to say her name around the knot in his throat, the ache that blooms in his chest. 

“I’m sorry.” She turns to rub her hand across her face, keeping her back to him, “I’m just over tired.” 

But he can hear the hurt in her voice, can see the way her hands tremble. And he is reminded of Hanako-sama’s words that afternoon, and the shock that had kept him occupied for the better part of the afternoon. The concern that had driven the request to see her. 

Soft, coaxing, he tries to call her away from the window where she seems to have anchored herself. And for a moment he wonders if she might ignore him.

Their rapport was not so strong as it was those many days ago. 

Throat tight, he extends his hand when she turns to look at him, a wounded expression on her face. 

“Come here, Valerie.”

When her hand slides into his own, he finds it all too easy, all too natural, to draw her closer, to make room and settle her beside him. 

Feeling his chest ease when she laid her head on his shoulder, he tucks the blankets around them both. 

“Tomorrow.” He promises softly. 

She says nothing just closes her eyes and sighs.

And though it should have been strange, to sleep with her beside him after months apart, he finds instead a peacefulness he had been sorely missing. 

Content for the first time in a long time, he falls asleep immediately. 

And neither wakes until morning. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week - another slice of this pie! 
> 
> Am looking at my outline and I may be stretching this to 11 chapters, but we'll see.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this chapter - it really has it all :P 
> 
> Thanks again to all of the wonderful readers out there - whether you dropped a comment, gifted a kudo, or just gave my fic the time-of-day, I really appreciate you all. Know that I continue to write because I am so excited to share this story with you all, and I hope to be able to continue writing for this couple for quite a while. 
> 
> All my love,  
> ~Voi

Goro wakes to find Valerie laying across him like a small climbing plant, her arm anchored across his chest, her leg curled over one of his own. It is a comfortable albeit surprising start to his morning, and not one that Goro is in any rush to leave. 

Watching her in repose, he enjoys the closeness of her company, the softness of her body and the sweet scent of her hair. But the glint of gold around her neck makes him pause, makes him wonder. 

He cannot help but brush the fine chain with his fingertips, drawing it from beneath her clothing to confirm that it is indeed the token he had given her those many months ago. Having sent it off without any hope of ever truly seeing her again, the fact that he has both now within his grasp leaves him feeling possessive, protective in a way that runs personal rather than professional. 

“Trying to peek down my shirt?” Valerie’s voice is husky from sleep, “I didn’t realize you were the type.” 

He should be offended, his honor was being called into question. But one look at the impish smile on her face was all it took to remind him of exactly who was angling to push his buttons. 

He had almost forgotten Valerie’s natural talent. 

Rather than respond to her question he busied himself by tucking a stay bit of hair behind her ear, releasing her necklace so that it could slip once more between her breasts.

“Good morning.” He murmurs. Skimming his thumb on the curve of her cheek, he watched her absorb the tender gesture like a flower might sunlight, her face turning towards his touch. 

“Should I order some food?” He asks gently. 

“I won’t be able to eat much until we sort out whatever happened yesterday.” She says honestly, unable to meet his eyes even though she makes no other move away from him. 

“Then you should start from the beginning.” He prompts. 

And so she does, explaining the sequence of events, divulging just the barest details of what had driven her to accept that particular offer. The account is spare on sentiment, but the story provides the insights he needs. 

By the end, Goro understands, with painful clarity, the guiding hand of Arasaka beneath almost all of it. 

The revelation must have shown on his face. 

“It’s not like the corp to make mistakes.” Valerie said quietly, studying him. 

“No. It is not.” 

Her eyes met his, and that’s when she _knew_ exactly what had happened. They both did.

“How long have you been dodging this particular bullet?” She asked carefully. 

_ How long have they wanted a child from you? _

The look in his moon-pale eyes said it all. 

Valerie grimaced, “ _ Fuck _ .” 

Curling into herself, she passed a hand over her face as she swore again with vicious intensity. 

Goro chuckled despite the circumstances. “You are rarely without words.” 

“I’m trying to make up for your weighty silences.” She groused, “Or do you enjoy finding yourself manipulated into having babies with random women?” 

She paused, wincing at her own words, “You don’t have to answer that.” 

“There was a time.” The words are spoken lightly but there is a shadow across his features, a flicker of pain for which she feels responsible. 

“You don’t have to say anymore.” She grimaced, “I was being callous.” 

His thumb brushed over her knuckles as he sighed.

“You didn’t seem in any rush to have a family.” He said at last, shifting the course of the conversation.

“I’m not in  _ any _ hurry actually, not really.” Her expression softened, grew earnest.

Glancing at him shyly, she continued haltingly, “The offer was an all or nothing deal. And if it was up to me, the choice seemed...straightforward. I wanted to see you again.” 

Her hands curled around his larger one, “I  _ missed you _ .” The words are murmured, like a secret shared between lovers. 

“Do you think you could maybe want a family with me?” She asked. “Because that’s why I’m here, in Tokyo right now.” 

“We have known each other for a weekend.” He said patiently. 

“That’s not an answer.” She said, biting her lips, ”Unless you’re trying to let me down easy?” 

It was possible, perhaps even likely. Given how tangled she was emotionally, she suspected a rejection from him would even be the more logical option. 

But instead of casting her aside, his hand lifted to cradle her cheek, his silvery eyes gazing into her own. He said somberly, “I am merely suggesting we get to know each other better before we become parents.”

“Is that allowed?” Valerie wondered.

“Considering what they have done to get us this far, I would say we may take the time we wish.” 

For a man who had never shown the slightest disloyalty, the words were surprisingly independent, impassioned. It reminded her that this was the same man who had sent her a token of affection without ever expecting to see her again. 

She smiled faintly, “Be careful, it sounds like I’m rubbing off on you.” 

“It is an uncomfortable thought.” Goro said dryly, “But I will manage somehow.” 

They lapsed into silence then, gazing at one another in quiet contemplation. There was more that could be discussed, but none of it mattered unless they both chose to move forward, together. 

“So, is that a yes?” Valerie asked at last, unable to stand the lingering silence. Caught between hope and despair, she forced the words past frozen lips, only to find Goro’s had curved into a small smile. 

“Yes.” His expression was warm, steady, “I think I would like to have a child with you, Valerie.” 

And if there is a slight hesitation in his words, or a shadow of something in his eyes, then she does not yet know him well enough to see it. But he cares for her deeply, and so he promises himself that he will look after her as best as he can. He just hopes she will forgive him when it all falls spectacularly to pieces. 

XX

Valerie visits him every day after that.

Between accepting the amended offer from Personal Services, working remotely for Jenkins, and making arrangements to shutter her pad in Night City for the foreseeable future, she finds she has very little spare time. But there never seems to be reason enough to stay away, and so she appears every evening, bringing dinner from some place or other, enough for two. 

Goro does his best to muddle through what remains of his physical therapy, gaining increasing command over his new implants although the added complexity makes them harder to learn as a result. There’s more he’s able to control, to customize, and to get it all correct will take time. 

He shares the frustrations of such slow progress over tender dumplings and crisp green beans, listens to her own concerns over bits of chicken katsu and rice. It is as natural as breathing, to confide in her, to spend the evenings in discussion about work. She seems to feel the same. 

They have remarkably different approaches to their jobs, to life, but there is a resonance in how they think, a complimentary course of action that fosters improvement and progress. Their collaboration is one bound by hope, bolstered by skill and the desire for a shared future. 

But the eye of Arasaka on them is unmistakable, and by shared silent agreement, they remain painfully polite in front of doctors and nurses. Even their touches are chaste, a tender brush of fingertips all they dare when watched with such interest. 

Neither has dared tried to venture once more into the personal, but their rapport grows with the passing of days, nurtured by Goro’s tolerance and Valerie’s stubbornness. 

And if she burns with impatience, with desire, then Valerie figures it is a small price to pay for such proximity. The two weeks they spend in the hospital is the longest she’s ever been with him, and she is too smart to let her simmering lust diminish such significance. 

There are a hundred little things she learns about him in the time they spend together, and she cannot imagine giving up those insights for anything. He wakes up early, he likes his coffee black with two sugars, and in the realm of foods he prefers traditional Japanese cuisine to anything else. None of these are particularly earthshaking, but they help her build a deeper understanding of this man, the world he inhabits. 

However, one insight in particular threatens to break her heart; that Goro seems to get no visitors is something that makes Valerie wonder. 

But it is a question for a different hour, and as she watches Goro fill out the last of his release forms she smiles at the look he gives her. The wordless sigh of relief is one they both feel at their core. 

She suspects that feeling only lasts as long as the ride home, not the least of which is because  _ she  _ volunteered to drive. And Goro, poor sweet Goro, had allowed her to do it. 

It was likely going to be the first and last time. 

“I don’t usually get to use a car.” She admits, when they finally park out front of a nondescript building, slightly sweaty but otherwise in one piece.

“That was...painfully apparent.” Goro says stiffly, “I have never feared for my life in such a way.” 

It takes a beat for her to realize he is making a joke, at which point she grins, proud of him. 

“You  _ jerk _ .” Nudging him, as the car gets handled by valet, she brushes her hand against his arm as if to check him for injury, “I’ll remember that.” 

His warm chuckle is as surprising as it is pleasant, and Valerie mulls it over in silence as they ride the elevator up. 

But with every floor that they rise, so too do the feelings she had so carefully stored since that fateful day in Night City. By the time they reach the door to his home,  the reminder of those hours of terror had flared up, her chest aching with the hollowness of loss. 

Truly alone for the first time since reuniting, Valerie finds that without the oppressive weight of Arasaka’s attention to curb them, the emotions threaten to bubble up in an uncontrolled fount of tears. 

The words spill from her lips as soon as the doors open.

“I worried about you.”

Goro’s brows draw together in confusion at her outburst, because she is talking about  _ before  _ and he is only thinking about right now. But he draws her into the room, wordlessly fitting her into the warm circle of his arms as the door slides shut behind them. 

The gesture is natural, reassuring. And though she  blinks furiously to hold her tears at bay, it takes only the gentlest brush of his fingers at the corner of her eye to bring them all flooding out.

“I thought I had lost you, that day.” She whispers brokenly. “I didn’t know what to do.” 

“You have lost people before.” He says understanding, remembering the story she had told of her childhood, of the parents that were no longer around. 

“Yes, but this time I felt such  _ regret _ .” She shook her head, “In that moment I wanted to be beside you, fighting, rather than wait in safety an ocean away.” 

When he remained silent, Valerie suspected she had crossed a line. Looking at the tight expression on his face, she found her fears confirmed. 

“I’m making you uncomfortable.” Withdrawing her arms from his waist, she took several gulps of air as she tried to stop the rising sense of embarrassment, of hurt. 

“ _ No.  _ It is not a discomfort. ” Goro’s hand is on her arm, keeping her close even as he struggled to explain, “I am not used to someone...worrying.”

Faced with such naked truth, Valerie felt her heart ache anew as she remembered the lonely hospital room, the lack of visitors. The privacy of his condo meant that she might finally ask the question in confidence. 

Framing his face in her hands, she focuses on him and the nuance of his expressions. “Not at all?”

The smile on his lips is resigned, and she knows even before he confirms that the experience is one he has lived with for a long time. 

“Are  _ you _ alright?” She asks, brushing the side of his face with her fingertips. 

“It is within the parameters of my job.” He shrugged, “It would have been an honorable death if it had come to it.” 

She looked at his serious expression, at the firm set of his mouth and steely look in his eyes. 

“You mean that.” She realized, stunned by the depth of his loyalty, moved.

“Yes.” 

“Then I'll worry about you plenty.” She promises, “But I’m not going anywhere.” 

Pressing her cheek to his chest, sighing at the pleasure of hearing his steady heartbeat, she smiles when his arms settle around her with renewed strength. He is reassuringly firm and, as she inhales deeply, his particular scent is arousingly familiar. 

Murmuring in satisfaction, she allows herself to brush her lips at the hollow of his throat, to nip playfully at the sharp curve of his jaw and beneath his ear. And though she means to be playful, means to keep things  _ sweet _ , the answering flex of his fingers on her back thrills her in a way that hits much,  _ much  _ lower. 

And if her hands are a little bit impatient when she starts tugging his shirt from his trousers then it is only because she has waited an entire year and is  _ done _ with such torture. She craves him with a near maddening intensity and the silken warmth of his body is such a lure that when at last she finally gets what she wants she actually groans aloud. 

It’s enough of an unladylike sound to make Goro chuckle a second time. 

“Oh hush.” 

Running her hands up his back, she bites back another moan at the firm musculature she finds there, as unyielding as ever but warm, near feverish to the touch. 

“Should I unbutton my shirt, or do you mean to rip this one off?” He asks with a small smile, his eyes watching her with interest and pleasure. 

“I love the idea of ripping it off you,” she admits, “But you have such nice shirts. I’d feel guilty.” 

His smile expands, “Then you will simply need to watch.” 

Stepping back, his hands find the top most button of his impeccable white shirt, and while the first is undone with relative ease, Goro seems to slow with each ensuing stud. For every inch of silvery chrome and silken skin that she admires, Valerie has to endure what feels like a lifetime of teasing, watching his fine fingers play with the shell-pale buttons. 

By the time he is half way through, Valerie is so turned on she worries she might be soaking the couch beneath her, her legs long since giving out to deposit her on the soft leather upholstery. 

“When did you get to be such a tease?” She snarls, sitting on her hands, squirming and panting in equal measure.

“Perhaps I have picked up some new...tricks from you.” 

“I’m  _ delightful _ .” She argues, “What you are doing is just plain mean.” 

Unable to help herself, she rocks forward in her seat, straightening so that she can stand and slip several fingers into his open shirtfront to stroke his chest.

She all but purrs at the luxury of so simple a gesture. He’s hot to the touch, and wonderfully firm. Biting her lip, she looked up at him when her fingers found one flat male nipple and offered an appreciative caress. 

“ _ Valerie _ .” 

“I’m about ten seconds away from putting my hand down your pants.” She warns, eyes burning with hunger, lips dark from where she’s bitten down. 

His lips quirk into a smile, “Even though I told you to keep your hands to yourself?” 

“You’re being cruel.” She complained, dropping her hand, “How is any sane person supposed to have that level of self control when you’re  _ stripteasing  _ in front of them?” 

“Do you want me to punish you?” He asks softly, dangerously. 

A coil of desire tightens low in her belly. 

“Yes.” Her breathing deepens, eyes darkening, “Would you want to?”

“Perhaps.” His voice is gravelly, the sound so close to the one he makes when he’s coming that she feels her own center clench in agony, “Will you be good if I do?” 

“No.” She doesn’t bother lying, cheeks now flushed with want, pulse starting to race at the possibilities. “But I think you like it when I’m really naugthty.” 

When he gives her a scorching look, she brushes against him again. 

“You liked it last time.” She reminds him, tilting her head coquettishly as a sexy grin crosses her face. 

His expression is one of taut arousal, “Yes. But now is not the time for such things.” 

Valerie understands what he means, for he is only just returned from the hospital. Nodding in agreement, she tries to scrape together some semblance of self control, to step away from the smouldering heart. But after two weeks of slow-burning desire slowly driving her out of her mind, she finds she has none left. 

“I just want to make you feel good.“ She murmurs, touching the hard length of him through his slacks, giving him a lavish cuddle with her hand that leaves him panting, “I remember the doctor said you shouldn’t do anything too strenuous. So maybe something like this?”

Her words are rife with wanting, but they are softened somewhat by her concern. 

“Sex is fine.” Goro reassures her, pulling her closer to tantalize her with chaste kisses; her forehead, her temple, the corner of her mouth, she whimpers at their viscous softness, their utter control. 

“Did you ask him?” She asks, already distracted by the skillful pleasure he provides. 

Goro didn't bother explaining that the doctor had had eyes of his own. The man had taken one look at Valerie and volunteered the information when she had stepped out of the room. 

Instead, Goro said only, “Would you prefer I start dinner instead?” 

Eyes flashing, Valerie shook her head before pressing a stubborn, searing kiss to his mouth.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” 

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that other sort of reunion that people have been waiting for: full of lots of conversation, plot building and...I'm joking :P 
> 
> Smexy time is the name of the game. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, thanks again to everyone who took the time to write, review and leave kudos. 
> 
> As I often say, it is because of you all that I continue to do the thing. And I am so happy to have you all along for the adventure.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!   
> ~Voi

Goro’s bedroom is impeccably modern and minimalist, with large horizontal windows set high in the walls to allow for both privacy as well as light. Diffused by screens, the majority of the room is lit by a central pendant, under which sits a bed that is surprisingly indulgent in size. Western in style, crisp white sheets nestle beneath an austere indigo duvet, the headboard accented by simple but well stuffed pillows. 

It is a tantalizing sight, but Valerie’s focus is pulled in a very different sort of direction. 

And when she gestures to the floor-to-ceiling mirror situated across from the bed she offers Goro a comical wiggling of her eyebrows to illustrate her surprise. 

Sweeping a hand across its unblemished surface she grins, “I’m...impressed. I didn’t think you were that dirty.” 

In the face of one of her more outrageous accusations Goro can do little but laugh, “The idea had never crossed my mind.” 

“Are you serious?” She sounds horrified at the waste, or perhaps lack of creativity. 

“We cannot all have your imagination,” He says meaningfully, lips still curved in amusement. 

Valerie sighs, shrugging dramatically. “I suppose not. Still, it would be a shame to waste the opportunity, don’t you think?”

“We shall simply need to begin, and see what happens.” Is the pragmatic reply, “Unless you wish to remain clothed?” 

Valerie winks, toeing off her shoes, “Maybe next time.”

XX

Goro has already skimmed his pants off and tugged the tie from his hair by the time he notices Valerie hasn’t moved. Her tidy skirt and blouse look untouched, and though her shoes are nowhere to be found, she doesn’t seem to have gotten much further. Removing his shirt, he pauses just long enough to lay it tidily on a low bench before approaching her. 

“Do you need some help?” He asks as he draws nearer, visually perusing her smaller form.

Her outfit does not look particularly complicated in his estimation, but he’s not about to complain if she’s going to tease them both with some much-exaggerated request for assistance. 

“Not really.” He can see her expression, the appreciative look in her eye. And while he can’t claim to be a vain man, he realizes that her frank approval warms, satisfies, some masuline need.

“Oh I see. And are you enjoying the view?” He asks when he finally settles his hands on her, rubbing the silk of her shirt with his fingers, teasing from shoulder to neck. 

“Very much.” Humming with pleasure, she sighs when he finds the modest bow at her neck and tugs it loose. But before he can begin work on the first of her buttons, her hand stops him. 

“My turn.” She says softly, meeting his gaze in the mirror “No touching.” 

He stills, watching her carefully, seeing her eyes darken in pleasure.

“Very well.” He swallows carefully, “Lead on.” 

She does not quite have his patience, not by a long shot, but when her filmy top slips from her shoulders, Goro is treated to such a spectacular view of her breasts that he forgives the speed of the reveal. Soft peaks encased in a shimmering silvery illusion, he almost wonders if she’s managed to capture moonlight itself. 

Then she inhales, and the light catches at the sharp points of her nipples before dipping playfully into the valley of her impressive cleavage. Almost without thinking Goro’s hands lift, only to find themselves stopped short by smaller, slender ones. 

“Nuh-uh,  _ no touching _ .” She eyes him knowingly, the smile at the corner of her lips entirely playful, surprisingly sweet. 

Loosening the closure of her skirt, she steps backwards to give herself a bit more room before turning her back to him. And then, slowly... _ so slowly _ , she inches her skirt down her hips.

When the smoothness of her skirt puddles at her bare feet he’s given an unrestricted, undeniably sexy view of matching barely-there panties and thigh-high stockings. 

The picture she makes in the lace bra-and-panty set is like a sensual punch to the gut. The addition of matching stockings runs it right into the realm of fantasy. And when she bends over to retrieve her skirt, the view she offers is one of such wicked provocation that his hands shake with desire. 

Goro doubted the doctor had any idea how potent Valerie could be when she wanted to put on a show. Pulse thundering in his ears, Goro realized he wasn’t sure if he would survive it either. 

Captivated, seduced by the sensual curve of her body and tantalizing sights offered by her garments, his eyes were treated to such exquisite showmanship that he was all but panting with primal urges by the time she glanced his way. 

_ “Minx.”  _ The word is a croaking rebuke, too rough with lust to really bite. 

“You missed me.” She croons, slowly straightening. 

When she turns, he realizes he can still see the pert globes of her ass in the mirror, a view he had not realized would be so very distracting while attempting to carry on a conversation. 

Swallowing hard, he  _ tries _ .

“Do you always come to the hospital so...prepared?” He asks huskily.

Her smile is wholly feminine, her eyes salacious, “I do when the nurse promises that you’re getting discharged.” 

“What if I had been delayed?” He murmurs, unable to help the way he crosses the scant distance so that he can dare to touch her once more. To brush the softness of her exposed skin with the backs of his fingers. 

“Then I would have enjoyed wearing it for  _ me _ .” She says looking up at him, allowing his touch because it pleases her to feel the way he trembles as he cups her in his large hands. “I can appreciate my own beauty without someone mentioning it.” 

His lips curve into a smile, “I can never quite tell if you are confident or arrogant.” 

“Can’t I be both?” She asks, liking the way he draws her close, other hand settling on her lower back, smoothing over the small dimples on either side of her spine. 

“Of course.” He gazes at her with such frank affection that Valerie feels her cheeks flush. “You are many things at once, complex, it is what I like most about you.” 

Goro is not the sort of man to just say things in the heat of the moment, and so she takes the sentiment for what it is, genuine and heartfelt. When her shock renders her temporarily immobile, Goro is only too eager to brush his lips against the corner of her mouth in a flirtatious caress, one she returns with enthusiasm, sliding easily into the strength of his arms before deeping their kiss. 

The intimate meeting of mouths reminds them both of maple leaves and long walks in the park, of that singular moment that had sustained an inexplicable connection across time and distance. 

Walking backwards until they both reach the bed, Goro maneuvers until they find comfort amidst the sheets and pillows. 

“Are you sure you’re recovered enough for this?” Valerie asks for the second time that evening, stroking the line of his hips, the skin at his waist that is just a tone lighter than the rest of him. Her fingers skim over the ridge of scar tissue at his shoulder, new to her, the result of that fated attack at the convention. 

The look he gives her is patient, almost tender.

“I am not about to tempt fate and have to rush you back to the hospital because I’m feeling horny.” She continues on, speaking baldly, too concerned about his well being to censor herself. 

“Neither am I.” He says, able to read the subtext well enough to be touched by how much she cares. 

Cupping her cheek with his warm palm, he whispers reassurances, until she has settled comfortably beside him. 

“We shall both be ok.” He promises. 

His hands find the ribbons of her bra a moment later and give a tug, finding that the little laces cave to his advances with laughable ease. Spiling her breasts from their silken case and into his hands, Goro feels his pulse accelerate at the contact. Warm, supple, he cradles them only briefly before forcing himself to examine the matching ties at her hips. 

And though he means to divest her of the panties with equal speed, he stills when he brushes the gusset between her legs and finds them all but sodden with her anticipation. Slowing, savoring, he smooths the tips of his fingers against her for a moment longer, liking how she squirms.

She is flatteringly wet, soaked, and the longer he teases, the more the signs show across the rest of her body, until her chest is heaving and she is pink and dewy with anticipation. 

No sooner is that whisper of silk gone from between her thighs when his hand replaces it, cupping her. And when her hands settles above his in an invitation to go further, he has little issue insinuating first one large finger and then another between the lips of her sex, dipping into the tight drenched heat of her body. 

He watches her cheeks color at his intimate touch, relishing the way her gaze goes soft and unfocused as he claims her attention with the insistent thrust of his fingers. 

Feeling his own control quickly running out, Goro pauses just long enough to divest himself of his briefs before returning to Valerie for more teasing. Dressed as she is, with only the silken stockings and his token between her breasts, Goro feels a wave of possessiveness settle over him at the sight. It seems she feels the same, and when her small hands grasp him with interest, he hisses from between his teeth, stunned at the force of his own desire. 

She has been gentle thus far, but the grasp of her hand firms as she begins to stroke him. Hot, hard, he is so ready for her that his choked gasp of her name is accompanied by a glimmering pearl of liquid at the head of his arousal. 

Unable to withstand much more, Goro leads Valerie to take a place above him, guiding her knee gently up and over his lap, until she straddles low on his belly.

“You will need to ride me gently.” He says gruffly. 

Shifting over him, settling, she frames his face a final time, “You promise this will be ok?” 

He thumbs the tips of her breasts until her breathing deepens again, the both of them luxuriating in the kiss of her soft syrupy core against the unyielding head of his arousal. 

And when he begins to ease into her, he growls the words, “Of course.” 

XX

She thought she had remembered.

Her memory was excellent, her ability to recall facts and figures an asset in her line of work. 

But even she was not sure she had done justice to this, to  _ him _ . 

The bite of his hands on her waist, the shiver of pleasure at the low rumble of his voice, the heat of his skin and the insistent press of him inside her. She has missed this, missed  _ him _ . 

Feeling him ease into her, the heat, the girth, the steady awareness of not just his body but her own makes Valerie’s toes curl as she arches to take him. Neither has any need for modesty, but she feels almost shy with how vulnerable he makes her feel, how very big he is, and how very small and tight she feels in comparison. 

Whimpering, she can feel him inch steadily deeper, stretching her, his hands caressing her back as he reads her body for the signs that she’s ready to accept more of him.

To take just a little bit more.

To be pushed just a bit further. 

Her breath catches when he finally seats his full length within her, touching her so intimately that it hurts just a little. Shifting her hips to test their joining, she bites her lip at the flare of pleasure that sizzles deep in her womb knowing her face has colored as well. 

_ She loves it.  _

Feeling her hips lift, she watches as Goro eases out of her before slowly, slickly, gliding back in. She is gratifyingly wet, but he still takes care to be gentle no matter how enthusiastically she reacts. 

She keeps the pace as he had originally set it, slow, sensual, rising like the tide. And when Valerie manages to wrest some semblance of control from him, she is unhurried in her worship of his body. Stoking the flames higher, her breathing deepens at each sensuous slide of their bodies, every touch. 

“Are you alright?” Goro asks after a time, eyes dark as he stares up at her. 

Her body hums in pleasure, “Yes, I-”

She gasps when he shifts, driving himself ever so slightly deeper, leaving her awash in sensation.

“Valerie?”

“S-sorry.” Her cheeks flush, her hands pressing insistently on his chest as she tries to achor herself. “ I got distracted. I feel fi-oh  _ f-fuck _ .”

The pleasure crashes over her again, echoing the muscled ripple of his body between her thighs, made all the more potent by the hedonic look in his silvery gaze. 

“You’re doing that on purpose!” She says, her words all but slurring together in pleasure.

His chuckle is low, dark with masculine amusement, as he does it again, not even bothering to pretend it is not the case. 

The harshness of their breathing grows in the moments that follow, the sweat on their bodies and the unfiltered sounds of pleasure filling the room. But it is not until Goro’s arms circle her waist, until he sits upright, dramatically shifting the angle of their joining that Valerie realizes that her lover’s attention has strayed.

“Goro?” 

His eyes are fixed behind her, and it is only when she glances over her shoulder that she understands what has captured his attention. 

It is  _ them _ , in the mirror. 

Despite her earlier teasing, she is not actually prepared for the sight they make. And even with the bedroom lights set low, there is no hiding the explicitness of their coupling, their  _ nakedness _ .

She inhales sharply when she spies the glimmering slickness that passes in and out of view with the undulating of her hips. And the mirror frames his possession with carnal delight, highlighting his muscled forearms around her waist, the sharp line of his arousal as he spears her with animalistic intent. 

She can  _ feel  _ him within her, the heat and the thrust of him deep within her, but to see it happen simultaneously is almost too much.

Valerie tries to muffle a moan, but then Goro’s gaze meets her own in the reflection and she cannot help the stuttering gasp that passes her lips. 

“You’re being filthy.” She says softly, torn between staggering arousal and unexpected shyness. 

His silvery eyes see all, and his hands grip her ass a little harder in response, moving her with a sharpness that leaves her mewling in pleasure. Their eyes never leave each other in the mirror. 

It’s like she’s watching a dirty BD, the best one she’s ever seen.

“Oh,  _ Goro _ .”

She’s never been one to ever cave or surrender, but she feels like she is being towed out to sea, towards a whirlpool of sensation she had no chance of escaping. Whimpering, at the intoxicating rhythm of his hips, she clasps her own breasts, pinching hard, trying to find some way to center herself amidst the overwhelming crash of sensation. 

“What about what the doctor said?” She gasps.

But rather than respond, his hands cover her own, finding the sharp tips of her nipples and applying the sweetest, sharpest pressure in time with the unrelenting thrust of his hips. 

Sharper and harder, deeper and sweeter. 

He drives into her with increasingly speed, the sound of their coupling echoing obscenely in the vaulted room, the heat of him increasing until it is like he is branding her from within. 

Feeling herself spinning out of control, Valerie buries her head on his shoulder when it becomes too much. And when her body tightens in agonized ecstasy, in cresting pleasure, he goes rigid in in response.

His low growl of pleasure is the only warning she receives before she feels the molten heat of his desire spurting deep within her body, filling her to completion, marking her. She glances in the mirror a final time to find them both utterly debauched, pink faced and satisfied as they slump together beneath the covers. 

“Sleep now, Valerie. There will be more in a few hours.” 

Her lips curve into a lazy smile as she drifts to sleep, “Promises, promises.” 

XX

Two days later Goro and Valerie find themselves touring yet another house while their realtor waits outside. 

“This simply won’t do.” Examining the cramped bedroom with intensity, Valerie frowned at what she found there. 

“The bedroom offends you?” Peering over her shoulder, Goros soothed her temper with the press of his lips to her temple. 

Sighing, she paused to accept him affection before leading him to the second room a few feet away, “You know, for a couple of people who originally got together to have corpo-sponsored  _ relations _ , we’re not having a whole lot of sex.  _ Neither  _ of these bedrooms would improve that.” 

Goro’s lips twitched and he hid his grin behind a gruff cough, “You did not have any complaints last night or this morning,  _ or _ the night before last.” 

“No...but the neighbors did.” Valerie grumbled, remembering the awkwardness that had unfolded the day before.

“Why are the walls so thin here in Japan?” She wondered, “I’m not  _ that loud _ .” 

“Perhaps it is a good thing we are looking at homes rather than condos.” Goro said dryly, following her towards the back of the building where it opened to a view of the city below. 

“Well it certainly is the only way you’ll be able to preserve your modesty.” Valerie muttered, “That woman got an eyeful of both of us, but her eyes were trained on  _ your  _ backside.”

“You  _ were _ rather indiscrete.” He said solemnly, though his eyes danced with unrepentant pleasure, “Opening the door with barely a sheet to cover you.” 

“You could have saved the trip and just let me answer the door naked.” Valerie sighed, “She only started to linger when she spotted  _ you _ and tried to get a better look.” 

She glanced around the next room and sighed in exaggerated distress, “I suppose I understand her dilemma: how am I supposed to focus if you keep getting hotter with age?” 

“It’s been  _ one  _ year.” The response was one he had repeated countless times over the last few weeks. He did it again as he tried to focus on the house, on the details of what it did and did not have. 

Valerie proved to be a horrible distraction. 

Wrapping her arms around him, niping his chin, she pushed him against the wall just long enough to grind herself demandingly against him. 

“You are still  _ very _ fuckable, Goro. You sure I can’t tempt you into a bonus round right here?” She cocked her head, gave him one of those looks from beneath the luxurious fringe of her eyelashes. 

Lust settled between them, thick enough to cut with a knife. 

Breathing hard, Goro fought for control, releasing his hands from where they had clamped around her waist. 

“Valerie. Concentrate please.” 

He moved to open a window, desperate for some sort of breeze to temper the inexplicable, insatiable need. They had shared intimacies just that morning, but still he burned for her. 

Sighing as she followed him, Valerie waited until he had turned towards her before speaking. 

“You don’t like this house, so what is there to say? It has too many points of entry, and the commute, even with AV, will be awful. You’re still stuck on that little cottage we saw yesterday, the one with the big kitchen and the garden with the koi pond.” 

How she can  _ know  _ such things continues to surprise him. Despite her negligent manner, she is keenly observant and he’s never quite sure how she manages to both tease and  _ see  _ with such frightening nonchalance. But she  _ is _ correct, entirely accurate, down to the details that had mattered most to him. 

He’s stubborn enough to not admit she had won such an easy victory. 

“There was no cottage.” He insisted. “But we did see a sizable traditional home in a good neighborhood.”

Valeriie grinned, knowing that she had him, “That place was small by Night City standards. And it was in the middle of nowhere. I can’t remember the last time I saw so many trees.” 

“It is a safe Tokyo suburb, the security around that community is run by Arasaka.  _ And  _ the kitchen was a proper one, none of this modern vending machine garbage like in the downtown.” 

He would never say it, but being in a kitchen, a  _ real  _ kitchen, reminded him keenly of his father and the memories of his childhood. Perhaps one day he and Valerie would continue that tradition. 

Still, he needed to be sure that his choice would be one in which they both felt comfortable. She had proven to be arrestingly insightful about his own tastes. He meant for her to understand that he paid her the same level of attention and care.

“You had not seemed particularly taken with the house when we looked at it originally.” He commented, “You  _ shrugged _ when I asked you about it yesterday.” 

She grinned, “I was waiting to see if any of the others made you smile the same way, but you just keep getting grumpier. I figured it was time to cut our losses.”

“But do  _ you  _ like it?” He asked, and this time it was his turn to crowd her against the wall so that she had no choice but to look up at him and give him an answer. Warm and soft rather than hot, he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her, secure in the privacy of the moment. 

“It seemed a sensible sort of place for a family.” She said at last, brushing his cheek and returning his gesture with a tenderness that made his head spin. 

“Then our choice is made.” He nodded, pleased and quietly optimistic, “Let us go now.” 

The wicked smile she gave him promised that this was really only the beginning of their adventure. 

“You can buy me a mirror for the bedroom as a housewarming gift.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on following-up with all my lovely readers/reviewers tomorrow or so, but I figured I'd get this chapter out now that it was at a point where it could be shared. 
> 
> But it sounds like the smut was good? :P 
> 
> That won't be the last of it, but we have some major plot points set-up here. 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who took the time to write me. I needed it this week, there was a lot of stuff that happened in RL, and I so appreciate this space as an outlet and escape. Thank You all for being part of this wonderful writing/reading community.
> 
> Love you all - until next time,  
> Voi

Valerie found it all too easy to settle into life in Japan. 

Arasaka’s hand of protection was strongest here, and it was that continuity that allowed her to find comfort even a world away from her birthplace. She adapted quickly to their quaintly domestic life, residing in a well appointed home in an equally upscale neighborhood. The experience was not lavish in the way North Oak in Night City was said to be, but neither was it the stiflingly urban experience of Charter Hill. 

At night the sky was clear enough to see the stars with only minimal optical enhancement, and when she opened the large sliding doors, the wind carried the fresh scent of the trees through the house rather than city stench. 

Perhaps one day she would stargaze together with their son or daughter, fulfilling a childhood dream of her own in the process. Maybe she could talk Goro into joining her first. 

The idea filled Valerie with hope, a sort of optimism that buoyed her through work and the surprises that inevitably cropped up with a change of this magnitude. 

One of the largest had arrived not a week after they had settled in their new home. 

Petite and wrinkled, with a stooped posture and a large smile on her weathered face, Tomoe Fujiwara was Goro’s housekeeper. She had shown up carrying only a small suitcase and an earful for her employer who had apologized for forgetting to mention the changes to either woman. 

Valerie had taken the news in stride, enjoying the fact that Goro’s uncharacteristic forgetfulness had largely been due to how distracted she had kept him. They had certainly done their best to make up for lost time. And in the days before Goro had returned to work they had scarcely left the house, never mind the bedroom.

Still, she had enjoyed teasing him about it for several days after the fact. And even now there was a special place in her heart for Goro’s look of boyish embarrassment.

As for Tomoe, she had quickly made herself at home in a discrete part of their abode, involving herself on not just the cleaning but the gardening as well. And while Valerie had initially kept her distance, Tomoe’s encouraging disposition and Valerie’s willingness to learn had made the women fast friends. 

It was why, more often than not, Goro would return to find them in the garden together, drinking tea and chatting. This particular afternoon, the evidence of their labors hung in the courtyard, the thick blankets waving like banners in the crisp autumn air. 

“I’m home.” He said quietly nodding to both Valerie and Tomoe in greeting. 

Valerie grinned when she spotted him, setting down her cup. “Welcome home, Goro.” 

“Takemura.” Tomoe bowed slightly, but the woman’s expression was warm, familial rather than merely professional. She quietly excused herself to finish her work after a brief chat about the day. 

Alone at last, the two headed to the kitchen together as was their habit, Valerie’s arm looped around his waist. Enjoying her relaxed manner and easy affection, Goro willed himself to leave behind the tension of that day as they walked. It was easier than it might have been. And by the time they arrived at their destination he felt inclined to press a chase kiss to the corner of her mouth. It was a gesture instantly reciprocated with a flattering amount of enthusiasm. 

“It looked like you were having fun.” Goro said quietly after they parted. 

“Tomoe was telling me that the two of you used to live in downtown Tokyo, back in the day.” Valerie’s eyes were bright with mirth, “I think I understand your wariness about vending machines a bit better.”

Goro’s brows rose, but his question was delayed by the warm cup of tea Valerie pressed into his hands. 

“You talk to Tomoe about me?” The woman had looked after his home for decades and was as close as any family member could be. If Valerie had wanted personal information on him, there would be no one else better informed. 

“Just about the little things.” Valerie clarified, wanting him to understand that she was not purposely digging for secrets. “Your favorite foods, how you prefer your drinks... _topics to avoid when you’re being grumpy_.” 

Her lip quirked into a little grin, “Though that last one was basically all the things I do to you on purpose. So I can’t promise I’m going to be any better the next time we have an argument.” 

Goro shook his head, hiding his smile behind a long drink of tea. Then, because it had been on his mind for the bulk of the day, he asked, “ Did the doctor say anything?”

“Not much, only that the changes in my body are normal.” She sighed, “I’m getting pumped so full of fertility hormones that a little bit of discomfort is to be expected.” 

Setting aside the cup, Goro drew closer. 

She cupped the tender flesh of her chest with a frown, “I feel like my breasts are getting bigger too.” 

“That does not sound like such an awful change, to me.” Goro said quietly, his too-serious tone tempered by the wicked glint in his eye and wayward hands.

“ _ Goro _ .” Her soft gasp at his familiar touch soon morphed into an appreciative moan. 

“You sent me a message earlier today. What was it you wanted to tell me?” He asked, gently rubbing his hands up and over her shoulders to bring her closer. 

Her cheeks flushed, “I had been thinking about our options for childcare. Looking over the plans, I realized just how many choices, how much assistance was available.”

“Children can be very time consuming.” He murmured, kissing her neck. 

Her brows rose, “Speaking from experience?” She asked breathlessly, distracted by the soft caresses and loosening of her shirt. 

“I had four older brothers and a sister.” Goro admitted haltingly, “It was chaos and noise every day.” 

“That’s a big family.” She wants so desperately to ask him more, but there’s a hesitance in his speech, in his entire manner, that tells her now is not the right time. Deciding that it was safer to fallback on humor and seduction, she tugged at his belt with both hands. “Is this you promising that you’re going to knock me up soon?” 

“Do not try and distract me.” He growls the words, caressing her lips with a thumb, “You were talking about the plan you wanted?” 

“That’s just it. I want  _ no plan _ .” She nips his finger, “We have at least six months of parental leave. I don’t have  _ any  _ experience with children so I thought the best way to learn how to mother would be to just go for it.” 

Her cheeks grow steadily more pink, “I’ve been reading a lot on the ‘net.” 

“And you have been watching those instructional BDs.” He said in quiet approval. 

She smiles earnestly, pleased that he’s noticed, “I just want to do my best, for all of us.” 

“You do not need to convince me of your efforts.” He said tenderly, “You show me everyday.” 

“So, we’ll wait to hire a nanny?” 

“I think that is a perfectly acceptable compromise.” He murmured, guiding them both to a low bench where he amused them both with gentle caresses and soft kisses. It was intimate, but not demanding, and they enjoyed themselves for several long minutes before cuddling close. 

“Why did you never have a family, Goro?” She wondered after a while, leaning against his shoulder. 

He sighs, “Once, a long time ago, Arasaka arranged a match for that purpose. We tried. It simply was not meant to be and we parted as a result.” 

His eyes are fixed on her face, and he gently brushes the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, “I decided to focus on other things.” 

There’s something there in the subtext, a ripple of something that she can’t quite understand. But Valerie accepts the answer for what it is, knowing that only time and their continued companionship could build the bridge needed to have such a conversation.

“I’m glad you’ve decided to try again with me.” Her hands cover his own, “No matter what, I want to make sure we wait until  _ you  _ are comfortable as well.” 

She sees something shift behind his eyes, feels his hands tighten around her own. And though he said not a word, the way he held her, cradled against his chest, made her feel cherished. 

Valerie just hoped she made him feel the same way. 

XX

Goro’s return to the compound after Arasaka-sama’s disappointment had been a deeply humbling experience. His master may not have cast him aside, but he had served for so long that he could read the painful silences for what they were, a punishment. 

It was why, though the request had not been made, he had taken on additional rotations of security detail until he could clear his consciousness of the recent failure. 

His dedication had meant longer hours and, as a result, less time at home. Valerie had not asked as to the reason, but they were both aware of the late nights, the weekends cut short. She had endured the demands in silence for about two weeks before she had suggested that they meet for lunch once a week. He had found a way to expand this to twice a week, and so the compromise had been born. 

Having promised to take her to a popular ramen spot that particular day, Goro had been crossing the courtyard when he realized he had picked up a familiar shadow. A youthful face with ancient eyes, features that were more beautiful than handsome, Sandayu Oda’s ability to blend into the background was underscored by how very striking he was. And while they now were of equal height, Goro could still recall the small boy he had met those many years ago. 

“Oda.” 

“Takemura-san.” The bow was appropriate but brief, “I heard you finally caved to their wishes.” 

Not bothering to ease his brisk pace, the older man glanced at his protege, finding the frown on the young man’s face was deeper, more pronounced. 

“I was not aware you were one for gossip.” Goro remarked blandly as silver eyes met pale blue,“I do not remember that being part of your training either.”

A look of pained embarrassment crossed Oda’s face. It did not, however, prevent the other man from continuing his protest. 

“Many have political arrangements made for them and meet only to consummate the union.” The younger man pointed out, “You do not need to entertain your new partner in such a way.” 

“In what way?” Goro asked idly. 

“Sharing a home and visiting her at midday.” The young man spoke the words like a warning, “You are treating her like a  _ wife _ .”

Goro owed his student no explanation, but they shared a history. He could still remember the unfortunate circumstances that had put Oda into his path: an ambitious woman looking to further her position in the company, and a little boy who was too pretty for his own good. Valerie was nothing like Oda’s grasping mother, but Goro did not expect the other man to understand. 

He could, if he wanted, mention the involvement of Hanako Arasaka in the whole thing. Undoubtedly that detail would have put an end to the questions, but Goro suspected the repercussions would be devastating. Oda was, at times, hopelessly transparent about his feelings when it came to his mistress. To cast her in such light would doubtlessly shake the relationship that, for both the young man as well as the corp, needed to be one of absolute trust.

Goro would not strike for such a victory if it meant offering a killing blow to something much more important. Just because one had the ability to do harm, did not mean one had to exercise it. 

Instead he said the only thing that mattered, “Valerie and I are meant to be a family.” 

The sentiment was met with pained silence, long enough that Goro finally paused along the path. 

“I will not compromise my duty for a family.” Oda asserted quietly, looking at his mentor, “I swore an oath to Hanako-sama.“ 

“And what if it was what  _ she  _ wanted?” Goro asked, knowing that the relationship between the two was more complicated than it should have been. Oda might have a fierce sort of facade, but he was easily swayed by the whims of his mistress.

Goro’s question does not have the intended effect. And rather than provide an answer, Goro watches as the other man colors furiously, his features twisting into an expression he has never shown before. Embarrassment, perhaps guilt, the unusual bright pink color has reached the tips of the other man’s ears by the time he bows in hurried departure. 

And before Goro could even begin to guess, Oda had taken his leave, muttering about some forgotten responsibility that needed urgent doing. 

His protege’s departure meant he was alone with his thoughts once more. An ample walk still lay ahead of him and so Goro turned down the path to continue on his way. And as he carried on, he thought of the woman waiting for him.

_ ‘I am not going anywhere.”  _

Her words that first day in his condo have lingered in his mind since they were reunited. The way she had so easily accepted how much Arasaka was part of his life should not have surprised him. Her sentiment was not unlike those of other employees, but her words had been meant for him, the desire to remain by  _ him  _ an expression of loyalty he had never had directed his way. 

After his selection by the transporters, he had left his childhood behind, including what meager family had remained. Years of service had meant constant moves and transfers, never quite staying in one place for very long. It had only been his selection by Arasaka-sama that had finally, ironically, anchored him to Tokyo. 

But after a lifetime of being a lone wolf, what did he know of company or companionship?

Valerie was offering both, indefinitely, for reasons they both still did not truly understand. It was important, whatever this was, rare. But a specter from his past threatened to challenge it all. Just as it had once before. 

And if she -  _ when _ she found out...

Goro found it impossible to finish the thought, the echo of hurt and guilt swelling like a great wave. 

_ Even Sei had chosen to leave when given the chance.  _

His throat tightened and he was caught again between the desire to keep the pain buried deep and the need to explain, to  _ be honest _ , to the woman who swore to remain at his side. She had brushed upon the topic recently, asking about why he had not had a family. 

He hadn’t been ready for it, had turned vague if not exactly evasive. 

_ He needed more time.  _

But time would not have changed this, his own shortcoming. The thought was an agony, as fresh and tender as the first time he had received the news. Arasaka may have lifted him out of dire circumstances, but they had not been able to completely wipe away the mark of his past. 

The grief ran deep, as it always did. 

Perhaps one day he would find the right words to explain. 

But until then, there was lunch to be had, and a relationship to build  _ with her _ . 

XX

For the third time in as many days, Valerie found herself gazing out at the courtyard while a member of leadership discussed the finer points of responsibility and the direction of the department. 

But this time, instead of zoning out or displaying her mask of professional interest, Valerie found herself keenly interested in the conversation. Because this was no morale event, and there was only one other person on the call. 

Susan Abernathy. 

“The decision yesterday was unconscionable.” The woman strode back and forth with the lazy gait of a predator as she spoke, a thin line of cigarette smoke trailed after her like a flag. “As far as I’m concerned, this is the straw that breaks the camel’s back.” 

Valerie nodded, “I entirely agree, iIf Director Martinez doesn’t have the balls to execute on those plans after our losses in Paris then I think we need to consider what’s best for the corp.” 

She glanced at the spreadsheets, the data that read clear-as-day, “The results of the field reports are conclusive.”

Susan exhaled sharply, “So we can move ahead with the plans?” 

“With a clear conscience.” Valerie confirmed. “We’ll have witnesses standing by, and I’ve double checked my contacts here in Japan, we have buy-in from leadership in the other departments.” 

“Good.” Susan smiled, “That just leaves Jenkins, but he’s small fish in comparison. I have more than enough dirt on him to keep things... _ friendly  _ during the transition of power.” 

Despite the seriousness of their discussion, Valerie smiled, “I thought you might. He’s been muttering about Osaka recently, so I figured he was feeling the pressure.”

Susan laughed, “If that little shit can’t deal with me now, then he has  _ no  _ idea what’s about to come his way.” 

The woman eyed Valerie approvingly, “You’re wasted as Jenkins’ clean-up dog.” 

“If  _ he  _ had realized that, then maybe we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Valerie said, turning back to the monitor with a cold smile. 

Susan took another long drag of her cigarette, “I’ve had my eye on your for a while. Special Operations will need leads with your skillset.” 

“Let’s see what happens next month.” Valerie said, “We can talk about my future once you’re  _ Director _ Abernathy.”

Susan grinned, “Don’t you forget it.” 

Her image disappeared a moment later as the call ended, leaving Valerie alone in the electric silence. Staring sightlessly outside once more, the quiet of the grounds soothed the frayed edges of her nerves, her temper. 

She had tried to approach Jenkins first about the issue of Director Martinez, but in the end, it had been Abernathy who had proven the more effective lead. The woman was sharp, smart and ruthless. Jenkins was only ever the latter, and while Arasaka resources meant that damage control was possible, Valerie was tired of wasting her career babysitting a man who couldn’t be bothered to try harder, think further ahead. 

Araska deserved better. 

_ She  _ deserved better. 

And so she had thrown her lot in with Abernathy, knowing that the route once taken could not be undone. It was not the first time she had played the political game to get ahad, but this was certainly the highest the stakes had ever been. 

Internal coups were usually frowned upon, and the losers often dismissed with painful efficiency.

No more corporate protection, no pad, no eddies, even the implants would start shutting down. 

Valerie couldn’t imagine such a different life, such a fall from grace. 

Still, her actions would have consequences. Even an ocean away, she felt that tenson, that shiver of unease that always proceeded a major shake up. Looking for something to ease that edge, Valerie made her way to the ancient record player that stood in the corner of her office. It had been one of the very few things she had requested shipped from her condo in Night City, and its presence now was a reassuring bit of continuity. 

Savoring the momentary scratchiness of the record, the deep crooning of saxophones fills the air a moment later. Moody, wailing, she feels them at her heart, reminding her of rainstorms and neon. And though she has found her peace in Tokyo, the music brings the power of nostalgia and memory to bear. 

Humming along as she moved around the room, she pushed open the large outdoor panels to allow some of the night air in, to better see the stars.And when she turned there was Goro, framed in the opposite doorway, watching her with a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

“Dexter Gordan?” He asked, gesturing to the record player. 

“Only the best for me.” Valerie grinned, “Why? Does it make you feel like dancing?” 

“No.” The response was firm, definitive. 

But when she gently drew him into the small space of her office, he went willingly if not exactly enthusiastically. She gasped a moment later when he tugged her into an embrace, easily maneuvering them into the beginnings of a slow dance. He was more than proficient, and she found herself handled with expert care, moved in smoothly circular paths that kept them close. 

“You  _ big faker _ ,” She said, in between soft kisses and laugher, “You’re  _ excellent _ .” 

He chuckled, pressing another to her temple as they now swayed together in the soothing strains of the jazz music. 

“You are up late.” He says quietly.

“Had a late meeting. Done now.” She smiled up at him, “You as well?” 

“Yes.” The word is spoken almost like a sigh. 

“Come on, let’s close up and then we can relax before we go to bed.” 

They find themselves in their bedroom a short time later, untangling themselves from the day, discarding sharp suits and stiff collars in favor of silky soft fabric and generously cut cloth. 

Valerie pulls on a too-large shirt, leaving her shapely legs entirely exposed, legs she folds patiently as she watches her love change for bed. 

Eyeing him as he finishes, she pats the side of the bed with a suggestive smile and then pulls out a small bottle of some deep amber colored liquid when he draws nearer. 

She wants to play. 

“Valerie, I am flattered but I am too tired.” Dressed in a pair of simple lounge pants, Goro climbs into bed, brushing his thumb against the crest of her cheek. 

“I’m not going to  _ jump _ you, conceited man.” Looking at him exasperated, she puts her hands on the warm strength of his shoulders, “I’m trying to offer you a massage. Now, if that sounds good to you - lay down.” 

His expression almost makes her laugh, though she cannot fault him for his distrust. She has had a voracious appetite for the satisfaction she finds in his arms, and she has not been above seducing him with innocent offers of backrubs. 

“I promise I’ll be good. You look like you’re about to fall asleep on your feet.” 

And when he finally acquiescence, she tries to smother the adoring smile that crosses her lips, liking the grumpy look he gives her before sighing and settling on his side of the bed. 

She climbs on top of him immediately, straddling his hips so that she had the entirety of his back to work on. Pausing just long enough to braid and tuck his hair to one side, she fills her palm with a small pool of oil before beginning to work it between in her hands, warming it. 

At her first measured touch against his back, he sighs. The first few passes of her hands across the broad expanse before her are met with murmured appreciation before the sound melts into contented silence. 

In smooth concentric circles she works, staring at the base of his spine, working upwards with steady pressure. He was reassuringly firm to the touch, but there were marks of battles won, damage taken, and when her fingers found them, she was sure to watch him closely for signs of discomfort.

She applied herself with studied silence, palm and fingertip pushing into tight muscles until they gave way, easing the strain that her lover bore with silence. Feeling him give beneath her was it’s own reward, and she smiled as he slowly 

And though she did not mean anything by it, she could not quite help the teasing way she lingered as his waist, dipping below the waistband of his pants for just a moment to lavish attention at the slim line of his hips, the delectable divots at the base of his spine. 

_ “Valerie.”  _ Her name is spoken gruffly, grumpily, and she smiles, loving it.

“I know. I promised to be good.” Pressing a kiss behind his ear, she resettles herself, her fingers danced away in an instant, resuming their much more modest journey. 

She’s just finished a final circuit of his shoulders and neck when he turns over, his eyes dark and slumberous. 

Without words he draws her down to him, brushing the whisper of her shirt out of the way before turning to press her back against their bed. She moves instinctively, sliding her knees higher to better bracket his hips, opening, accepting. And when he sheathes himself in the silken clasp of her body, his possession is met with a soft feminine moan. 

“I thought you said you were tired?” She whispers huskily, whimpering as he moves within her. They are no longer strangers, and she finds that he knows her body with an intimacy that leaves her helpless in his grasp. 

“ _ Goro _ .”

He doesn’t say anything in response, but the brush of his lips against her own is unhurried, poignant in the way it lingers. 

Her hands tighten on his back as she returns the gesture, feeling the edges of her world grow hazy as she focuses on him and the unhurried rhythm of their bodies. Purring in pleasure, Valerie enjoys the strength and steadiness of him above her. 

This is no frantic coupling. 

It’s almost lazy as they move together, soft touches and tenderness. She still has her shirt on, and she can feel the fabric of his sleep pants against her toes, but their attention remains fixed on the other, eye-to-eye, almost nose to nose.

Their pace may be slower, but this moment feels larger somehow, almost cataclysmic as they climb the path to completion together. This time there is no teasing, no sass, just the sound of their breathing, the brush of skin, the murmured encouragement of two people wrapped up in one another. 

“Stay with me.” He urges her, shifting until she matches him, meets him at that precipice and goes tumbling into the dark. 

And there in the early hours of the morning, they find their release together. 


End file.
